Second Aperture Gu
Appearance Second Aperture Gu looked like a beetle with two sharp ends and a fat middle body. The beetle was the size of a young man's fist. It was like blue jade, felt soft and cool. There was a golden eye on its plump back. The golden eye flashed with lightning and had ample spirituality. Usage Second Aperture Gu was a legendary Gu, it allows a Gu Master to have a second aperture. It's type of expendable Gu, it would disappear after a Gu Master used it. Second Aperture The second aperture just like Gu Master's first aperture itself. The second aperture that was formed inside Gu Master's body, it was only a Rank 1 Initial Stage, and the "aperture wall" of second aperture need to be cultivated in order to increase its rank, just like a newborn Gu Master. The cultivation rank of the first aperture and the second aperture have nothing to do with each other, both were two seperate entity, but they could complimented each other through Primeval Essence, like recovering or refining the "aperture wall". Side Note Recovery, Aptitude, Percentage, Core Gu One space aperture holds the % limit of Primeval Essence from aptitude. When the first aperture and the second aperture complimented each other, the % limit of Primeval Essence will become double. As example the (90% Primeval Essence) first aperture + the (90% Primeval Essence) second aperture, the space aperture limit will become (180% Primeval Essence). The benefit from the (% Primeval Essence) was to allow the Gu Master to have a natural recovery speed at Primeval Essence, the more %, the better. Aside from that, the aperture aptitude grade will not increase to higher one nor become an extreme physique aptitude. As example (Grade A) + (Grade A), it will still stay as an A grade aptitude, basically the Gu Master will have two apertures of grade A aptitude. Second aperture's aptitude could not be higher than the Gu Master's first aperture. As example, if the Gu Master's first aperture limit was at 90%, the second aperture also must be at 90% max, can't be higher than that. It also depends on how the Beast Strength Placenta Gu was refine for the Second Aperture Gu. If the Beast Strength Placenta Gu have a aptitude limit of 50%, then the Second Aperture Gu will be refined at 50%. Extra example, if the Gu Master's first aperture was at 90% and second aperture was at 50%, the Gu Master will hold in total aperture limit of 140% Primeval Essence. A good thing about the second aperture, the Gu Master can have a set of second Gu Worms for the second aperture. As example, If the Gu Master's first aperture have a set of strength path Core Gu, for the second aperture, Gu Master can add another set of path-type Core Gu, like a set Core Gu of enslavement path, offensive-type, healing-type and others. Bad Side Second aperture’s aptitude could not be higher than the Gu Master’s first aperture. If the Gu Master’s first aperture was at (Grade A 90%), then the limit of second aperture must also at (Grade A 90%). If the Gu Master's second aperture was at 99%, then the Gu Master would only have 90%, the remaining 9% aptitude would be wasted. Unless if the Gu Master could raise the first aperture’s aptitude in the future, then the second aperture would also have the potential to rise. Recipe & Gu Refinement NOT IMPORTANT - CLICK EXPAND IF YOU WANT TO READ Trivia * Original, the Master of Bai Gu Blessed Land created the Gu Recipe for the Second Aperture Gu. Unfortunately before the crucial step, he failed in refine this Gu, the result brought him lose his life in a one of tribulations. * It was not easy to refine the Second Aperture Gu. That is because, Second Aperture Gu was not a mortal rank Gu, it was a Immortal Gu. To refine an immortal Gu, the most basic condition is Immortal Essence. Category:Gu Category:Rank 6 Gu Category:Heaven Path